


[Podfic] Hush

by Moiself



Series: Bottom/sub!Dean [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Dean talks a lot, everyone knows that, except Roman knows how to quiet (panting and moaning though as the exception) him down and that's by eating him out real good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027859) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



**Length:** 00:08:10

 **Mediafire:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yyeobckmcx848w4/Hush.mp3) (9.4Mb) [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tox4zqbqzya878e/Hush.m4a) (15.5MB)

 **Box:** [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/ixm2c0jkjj7jp8xzhb6lgfb08mx1o5y5) (9.4Mb) [M4A](https://app.box.com/s/a7x2cossd4iaubqpwj681hjunexa7zdr) (15.5MB)


End file.
